Surprise
by Erucchii
Summary: Jace tricked Alec to go to Hyde Park, and Alec totally didn't see what's coming. Day 2: Into the Future Day (Tumblr 7 Days Malec Week Challenge)


**Title:** Surprise (Day 2: Into the Future Day)  
 **A/N:** Wow, two fics in a day xD Anyways, I just saw this challenge today (wouldn't have wrote the drabbles I've already written if I knew about the challenge earlier). Anyways, I'm late, as usual, but I wouldn't be me if I'm not late. Kind of. I'm not an-always late kind of person in real life though. I always made sure my clock is 15 minutes early. And if I'm ever late, well, that's because I don't drive, and depend on other people to drive me orz. Out of topic now, sorry, but anyways, enjoy! :D  
 **Summary:** Jace tricked Alec to go to Hyde Park, and Alec totally didn't see what's coming.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

"Good morning," Jace greeted his brother when the dark-haired man fell into step next to him. Jace knew Alec was probably still half-asleep. It was only 7:00 in the morning, Alec hadn't drunk his first cup of coffee yet, and Alec was _not_ a morning person.

"Morning," Alec grumbled. If it were up to him, he wouldn't be awake yet. But they were currently guests at the London Institute, and they must abide the rules there. And if that meant he had to wake up at an ungodly hour for breakfast, then would do it.

They almost reached the dining hall when Jace stopped him. Alec arched his eyebrow at the blond. "What?"

"You're free this afternoon, aren't you?"

Alec frowned. He answered slowly, looking at Jace suspiciously. "Yes. Why?"

"I need you to meet with an informant, a warlock, at Hyde Park later around 3:30 p.m. Please?" Jace added, giving Alec his best puppy-dog eyes.

Alec stared at Jace a moment longer before saying, "Don't ever use that look on me again. Ever."

Jace grinned. "Is that a yes?"

"Maybe."

And with that, the conversation was over, and the parabatai walked into the dining hall together.

* * *

"Just wait at the Italian Garden, he says. You'll know him when you see him, he says," Alec grumbled. He'd done so all the way from the Institute to Hyde Park. His parabatai didn't even mention what he wanted from the informant, only telling him what time he needed to go, and where he should wait. Jace owed him, a lot. He looked up at the sky; it was cloudy, and there was a possibility of light rain that afternoon, like every other afternoon.

He kicked a pebble in front of him. Yes, Jace owed him, a lot.

He was five minutes early when he arrived at the garden. Because most of the benches were already occupied, Alec decided to sit at the edge of the pond. There were two ducks inside at that time, and while looking at them, an evil smirk appeared on Alec's face.

"I do hope that evil smirk is not for me, darling."

A familiar voice said out of the blue, causing Alec to look in front. His jaw dropped. "Magnus?"

"Surprise," the High Warlock of Brooklyn grinned at his boyfriend.

"You— What? How? You're here. Why?"

If it was possible, Magnus's grin grew wider. "I love how I could still make you incoherent, Alexander." He walked towards the shadowhunter, and bent down to give Alec a kiss on the lips. Alec leaned into the kiss, not caring about the people who saw them. When they pulled away, Alec was flushed, and breathless.

"You're getting bolder, darling," Magnus said when he saw some of the garden's occupants glaring at them for their 'public display of affection' and some who tried to look at anywhere else but them.

"You are a bad influence, Magnus Bane."

"And I don't feel guilty about it."

Alec shook his head. "Silly warlock," he said, pecking Magnus on the lips.

Magnus placed a hand around Alec's waist. "Now, come along, darling. I have the day planned for both of us, and it starts with a picnic for teatime."

Alec leaned in towards his boyfriend, and gave a pleasured sigh. "I guess I'll have to reconsider torturing Jace with live ducks." Magnus's laughter could be heard after that, making Alec smile in the process.

* * *

 **A/N: As usual, what do you think? :) Please review~**


End file.
